Legend Of Korra- Korra's Sickness
by Diomalica
Summary: How does Korra cope with being fatally ill? Will she be cured? IS there a cure? Lol bad ending but who cares XD


The Sickness

" so, you two ready for the semi final?" Mako asked his teammates, casually putting his hands in his gloves.  
" YEAHHHHH!" Bolin yelled swinging a rocky club around his head. Korra smiled at her funny teammate. " oh Pur-lease! I was born ready!" The Fire ferrets has been preparing for the semi's for a while, in the hope that they would win and go though to the championships. Their skills had been perfected and improved specially for this match, they were battling a experienced team, The Water Worms. Korra placed her helmet of her head and slammed her locker shut.  
" Lets go kick some butt!" She yelled.

Both teams stared at each other until their eyes hurt, not even paying any attention to the presenter. They only moved when they heard the horn blow for the start of the match. Bolin went straight in with a series of earth attacks, but the opposing earth bender parried every attack and threw in a few attacks of his own. Mako was immediately knocked into area 2 but was holding up very well by himself, the rest of the other team was focused on Korra, the avatar. The opposing water bender, Tami, pulled up a water bending whip and thrust it into the Fire Ferrets, knocking them back into zone three.  
Things started to get intense. Korra let out multiple blasts of water, hitting Tomo, the fire bender. Out of sight from the judges, Tomo boosted a small jet of green fire at a earth disk, it soared towards Korra and hit her squarely in the middle of her forehead. The crowed gasped as the mighty avatar fell. The match was stopped and Bolin and Mako rushed towards Korra. Not one of them noticed the small green flame creeping down her neck. Medics rushed onto the arena.  
" Korra! Korra wake up!" Bolin shook her shoulders. Korra stirred slightly but remained unconscious. The medics and healers brought a stretcher and took the young girl away. The fire ferrets would have to continue alone.

Korra woke a little while later, on air temple Island, on her own bed. Tenzin and Pema were stood next to her.  
" oh Korra you're awake!" Pema smiled. Korra groggily sat up in her bed. Her head was pounding, so she put a hand up to her forehead, only to find a rather large bump.  
" ouch!"  
" don't touch it sweetie! Here I made you some soup" Pema offered Korra a bowl, she didn't really want it, but accepted it and ate it. She turned to Tenzin.  
" did they win?" She asked.  
" yes, it was a good match, better go, keep and eye on Meelo" he nodded at Korra and left.  
" how long have I been out?" Korra asked Pema  
" since yesterday, I was almost considering calling Katara to heal you"  
Korra put down her bowl of soup.  
" Pema thanks, but I've had enough now, my head hurts, is there anything you can do?" The pain was noticeable in Korra's voice. Pema sighed and gave her a pitied glance.  
" I'm sorry Korra, but I can't do anything just get some sleep and hopefully you will feel better." Pema smiled and left Korra to sleep.

Korra returned to her air bending training the next day.

A few days later.

"I'm ready, hit me with your best shot! " Korra yelled to Bolin, who in return threw a series of disks at her. Korra nimbly dodged and stood casually to one side. Mako smiled at them both and went back to reading his newspaper. Korra stopped suddenly, swallowed and felt vomit rise in the back of her throat  
" excuse me a second" she dashed into the bathroom. There were unpleasant sounds and Bolin glanced nervously towards the bathroom door.  
" do you think she will be okay?" He whispered to Mako.  
" I'm not sure, are avatars supposed to get sick?" Mako whispered back. Bolin shrugged. Five minutes later when Korra emerged, she looked terrible, her face was super pale, her hair was messed up and she was really shaky.  
" Korra, you don't look so good" Mako stated. Korra opened her mouth to answer and fell to one side. Bolin dived forward and caught her before she hit the floor, thankfully she was still conscious . Mako ran to her side.  
" Guys I feel really sick" Korra clutched her stomach and one hand flew to her mouth. Mako grabbed a earth disk at lightening speed, Bolin bent it into a bowl and placed in front of her. Korra clutched the sides and vomited into it. Bolin pulled a face and shut his eyes, he wasn't good with the sick. Mako rubbed her back while she continued.  
" we should get her back to Tenzin" Mako told his brother, who nodded in agreement. Korra finished and curled up on the floor. Her eyes were watering slightly, the pain was unbearable. Mako looked at the bowl. Bolin looked at the bowl.  
" I'll get Korra to the boat" they said in unison. Bolin opened his mouth again only to be interrupted.  
" you empty it I'll get Korra to the boat" Mako knelt next to Korra and picked her up. Bolin scowled at his brother and picked up the bowl and held it at arms length. Mako carried Korra to the boat, she was still whimpering when Bolin emerged holding the bowl, that had been cleaned. Korra was sleeping in seconds. Mako started up the boat .Korra stirred slightly and woke up.  
" Mako? Bolin? ... " Korra sounded even weaker than before "I'm gonna-" Korra was cut off as Mako supported her over the side of the boat. Korra threw up in the water, multiple times.  
" I'm sorry" Korra whimpered.  
" it's okay not your fault, you will be with Tenzin soon and Pema, and you will be fine"  
It was a longer journey than usual to the island. Every so often Bolin would have to stop the boat because Korra kept throwing up. By the time they got to the island Korra was asleep. This time Bolin lifted her from the boat, but it became clear that he could not carry her so Mako took over. Bolin ran ahead to get Tenzin. He emerged with him, as well as Pema and the air bending kids. At first Mako refused to hand Korra over but when Korra started dribbling in her sleep, it was making Mako shudder, and Tenzin noticed and came forward to help Mako. He took the sleeping avatar in his arms and Pema brushed the lose hair from her clammy forehead. Meelo and Ikki has a sudden interest in Korra's sickness and were hopping and skipping back to the house. Jinora however stayed back with Bolin.  
" I hate being sick " she stated  
" yeah it sucks" Bolin agreed and they slowly followed the others to the house.

Korra was tossing and turning in her sleep, she couldn't get comfy. She sat up and dizziness clouded her mind, firm hands pushed her down again.  
" Korra?" Pema's voice was soothing " are you okay?" Korra shrugged her shoulders. She opened her eyes realising that she wasn't fully clothed. Luckily Pema was the only one in the room.  
" it's okay, I undressed you and put your sleeping clothes on" Pema smiled comfortingly.  
" thanks" Korra was slightly embarrassed that she couldn't have done it herself and Pema had too. Pema seemed to notice the awkwardness.  
" don't be embarrassed Korra, you're sick and need help. Maybe if you wanted Mako could visit you later, he's been worrying" Pema got up from where she was sat and started to pick up Korra's stuff, that has been left carelessly on the floor.  
" Id like that" Korra sat up and tried to swing her legs out of bed, but weakness overtook her and she collapsed on the floor.  
" Korra!" Pema rushed over, thank fully the young avatar was not hurt. She helped her back into bed. Korra had just settled down when she bolted upright, one hand on her stomach  
" Pema-" Korra's hand flew to her mouth. Pema hurried over and handed the Korra the same bowl Bolin had bent. A shoulder went through Korra and she vomited into her bowl.  
" let it all out sweetie" Pema rubbed her back " Korra I'll be right back, I just need to fetch Tenzin, don't move!" Pema rushed into the hall where she yelled Tenzin as loud as she could.  
" TENNNNNNNNZINNNNNNN!"  
Tenzin floated in on his cloud.  
" it's Korra" Pema said worry in her voice "I think we should contact Senna and Tonraq, it would make Korra feel better"  
Tenzin stroked his beard. " that's an idea, I will send a message, also make sure Korra is decent, Mako and Bolin will be here soon" Pema nodded and smiled at her husband. When she returned to the room, she found Korra furiously scratching her arm. It was very red and looked sore.  
" Korra! Stop!"  
Korra looked up from her arm, it had a presumably very itchy rash.  
" Pema, what's going on with me?" Korra wailed.  
" it's okay, do you want to put a bath robe on because you will have some visitors very soon.  
" I would but I'm so hot" Korra sighed, and kicked her blankets off. Pema reached for the bowl, that was now half full, Korra nodded at her, so she went and tipped it away, then gave it a rinse.  
Korra decided to wrap a blanket around herself, it wasn't to hot and she wouldn't be too exposed. Just as she settled back down the door burst open and Mako and Bolin walked in, baring many gifts.  
" Hey Korra, we just got you a few things to make you feel better." Bolin called cheerfully.  
Half an hour later the room was filled with many flowers, a new jewellery box stuffed to the brim with necklaces and rings, chocolate and a few cards.  
" hey thanks guys... I really love flowers" Korra said politely, even though she didn't like them that much.  
" no problem, I knew you'd like them" Mako grinned. Korra just wanted to sleep now... And use the bathroom.  
" Mako, could you please get Pema for me?" She croaked. Mako's smile faded  
" what's wrong, do you feel sick? Are you dizzy? Do you-"  
" Mako I'm fine!" Korra reassured him  
" then why do you need Pema? What's wrong with me?" Mako sounded offended.  
" Mako, I need the bathroom!" Korra snapped, breaking off coughing. Mako slowly got up and called for Pema, who came into the room a few seconds later.  
" I guess we can see you tomorrow Korra" Bolin called cheerfully and Korra gave him a weak smile. Mako followed his brother, looking back to make sure Korra was okay.  
" what do you need Korra? " Pema asked with concern.  
" only a bathroom. Pronto, I thought they would never leave" Korra put her arm round Pema's neck and shoulders, to Pema could support her. Pema helped her towards the bathroom. Korra's breathing was becoming sharper.  
" Korra, do you need me to come in with you?" Pema asked. Korra thought for a moment. She would have to swallow her pride and privacy if Pema helped her. But if she didn't help her, she could be more hurt.  
" I can manage" Korra mumbled. Leaning on the wall for support, she made her way into the room, she made her way to the toilet and nearly collapsed on it. When she had done her business she reached over and washed her hands. She tried to stand up, and failed.  
" Pema, please can you come on and get me?" Korra called. The door opened and Pema hurried towards Korra, who was sat on the floor in an awkward position. Pema helped her to her feet and half carried, half dragged Korra back to bed.  
"Thanks Pema" Korra wheezed. And she fell asleep.

While Korra had been sleeping, Pema decided to make a list of all her symptoms.  
Bad Sickness  
Always really hot or really cold  
Rash  
Restlessness

********  
The next day

This was the day that Senna and Tonraq arrived. They waited in Korra's room till she woke up. When did wake they hugged for a few moment, but Korra pushed them away and grabbed her bowl. Her mother and father gave each other a glance and each put an arm round Korra.  
" it's okay Korra" Senna whispered reassuring words into her daughters ear, whilst rubbing her back. She had no idea what was wrong with Korra, she had never seen or heard of a sickness like this. Korra finished and lay back on the pillow.  
" Mum, dad I love you" she whispered.  
" we love you too Korra" they replied in unison. After a few minutes of silence, Korra spoke.  
" Can you help me to the bathroom?" Korra asked quietly. They nodded and Korra put an arm round each of them. Senna and Tonraq guided her to the bathroom. Korra tried the shoo them away, telling them she didn't need help. Tonraq was quite relived, but Senna refused to give in.  
" I'm not a little girl anymore!" Korra moaned.  
" you will always be a little girl to me" Senna replied, and she took Korra's arm and helped her into the room. It was a lot easier for Korra, when someone helped her, despite she was losing her privacy. She didn't really kind though, because Senna was her mother after all. Senna led her out again and this time Tonraq carried her to her bed. Korra fell asleep even before she hit the pillow, Senna stayed by her side while Tonraq left to talk to Tenzin.  
" what's wrong with her and how can we make her better?" His voice was shaking.  
" we have no idea, but maybe Master Katara does?" Tenzin said. " Master Katara did travel with you didn't she?"  
" yes" Tonraq said.  
Tenzin and he left to find Master Katara, who was chatting with Jinora  
During that short time, Senna had to retake Korra to the bathroom twice. When she was back she called Pema. The spoke quietly, so Korra couldn't hear.  
" I think this sickness has made her bladder uncontrollable" Senna whispered  
" possible, ill write it down" Pema replied.  
" is there anything we can do, making those small journeys are draining her energy" Senna fretted.  
" there is one thing, but Korra will have to swallow every last bit of pride she has" Pema said, and Senna gulped, knowing what she was thinking. As the women were talking, Ikki and Meelo creeped into Korra's room.  
" Hey Korra !" Meelo bounced up in Korra's face, waking her up.  
" AHHH" Korra shrieked. Her shocked face turned into a leave me alone face.  
" what are you doing here?" Korra asked, wanting them to leave.  
" we just wanted to tell you that we hope you get well soon " Ikki smiled, sitting on the end of Korra's bed.  
" but I know you do, now go away in case you get sick" Korra told her.  
" no we won't, I've had an injection " Ikki said proudly. Korra sighed leaning back on her pillow, then a horrible sight met her eyes.  
" yuck, this soup is disgusting Korra" Meelo said. He was eating from Korra's bowl. And it hadn't been emptied. Ikki realised what Meelo was doing and sat in shock.  
" AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Korra screamed, nearly pulling out her hair.  
Pema and Senna ran in. Pema saw her son and rushed toward him, and scraped all traces of 'food' from his mouth. Senna bustled Ikki out and tried to calm Korra down. The room soon became quiet when Katara entered. Tenzin saw Pema and his son, and helped her get him from the room. Tonraq went and sat on the end of Korra's bed and held her hand. Katara's face dropped from her usual smiled to a frown as she continued to examine Korra. She bent the water from a bucket onto her hands and placed them on her head and stomach. Katara closed her eyes and tried to see what was wrong. Her concentration was disturbed by Korra who let out a loud burp. Korra clasped her hand to mouth and gave Katara a apologetic glance. Senna handed her the bowl and Korra vomited into the bowl. Katara looked at Senna and Tonraq with a urgent look in her eye and signalled for them to come outside the room.  
" I'm sorry but Korra has a extremely rare disease caused by green fire scorching her, I've only ever seen one case of this" Katara explained.  
" what happened to them?" Tonraq demanded. Katara sighed  
" he died 6 months later" Katara said quietly  
" what about a cure?"  
" there is a cure, but it involves a rare ingredient, it is said to be extinct"  
Senna let out a low wail and buried her head in Tonraq's chest.  
" however, a legend states that this herb is found in caves, deep underground Ba Sing Se"  
Senna glanced up, hope restored in her eyes.  
" we must send out troops to search for his flower, Korra has to live!" Tonraq commanded. " I will talk to Tenzin and maybe get Lin to send out some of her officers" Tonraq went to find Tenzin.  
Pema came and comforted Senna.  
" Senna, we should go and suggest the idea to Korra" Pema linked arms with Senna and led her tearful friend to Korra's room. Katara followed closely behind, wanting to check on Korra. Went they entered, she was still crouched over the bowl, breathing deeply.  
" I...can't...breath" Korra gasped. All three women crowed around the bed, and Katara put her soothing water hands on Korra's sweaty forehead. Korra instantly calmed down and flopped back on the bed. Pema silently emptied the bowl and rinsed it. Senna place her hand on top of Korra's.  
" Korra, we've had an idea, instead of having to drag you to the bathroom 20 times a day, we thought it would be a good idea to get a chamber pot." There was awkward silence.  
" no-" Korra was barely audible but she was so weak she honestly didn't care, her head hurt, her stomach hurt, her everything hurt.  
" whatever..." Korra closed her eyes.  
Katara, Senna and Pema all knew that Korra was growing weaker, and if she didn't argue... It was really bad. Senna broke down into tears and wept by Korra's side, Pema tried to comfort her but only made it worse. Katara bended some water the Korra's forehead, to cool her down.

Five and a half months later.

The flower had finally been found. It had taken them nearly all the time Korra had left, so they had to get back to Republic City in... Less than a day. By this time Korra rarely left her bed, and hadn't left her room in 4 months. She was asleep most of the time, but when she was awake she either eating, throwing up or scratching her rash, that covered most of her body. Senna hardly ever left Korra's side and Tonraq had been in and out of the room. Katara had the other ingredients ready and was just waiting for the flower. When it arrived she immediately mixed it in and rushed to Korra.  
" make sure she has all of it" Katara handed the bowl of herbs to Senna, who woke the feverous Korra and began spooning the mixture into her mouth.

The next day.  
" YES I CAN FINALLY WALK AND BEND" Korra leaped up from the bed and burst her door down. Everyone looked at her.  
" um Korra you're only wearing your underwear..." Mako said awkwardly. Korra looked at herself and ran to get dressed.  
" well there have been reports of this sickness, but we brought loads of flowers so we can grow some and get injections, but the man, who was a pro bender has been caught and prisoned, so he can't scorch anyone anymore" Tenzin explained to his family and friends.

They lived happily ever after. :L  
I kind of lost it at the end of his oneshot. I got bored I guess. I hope you enjoyed it none the less.


End file.
